The invention relates to a microbattery comprising                a support having a front face and a rear face,        first and second current collectors arranged on the front face of the support,        a stack comprising an anode and a cathode separated by an electrolyte, the anode and cathode being in contact respectively with the first and second current collectors,        a protective layer covering said stack,        electrical connection means in contact with the first and second current collectors.        